The Core Endocrine Laboratory Unit moved into renovated quarters during June, 1979. A number of activities are in progress or remain available in support of several NICHD research and clinical programs. Research interest within the unit are determined by NICHD basic and clinical research protocols, where existing resources either among current laboratory arrangements or contracting services, are not adequate to support or expand essential activities. The core lab also trains clinical associates and various visiting scientists in methods of hormone assays.